Lightsaber duel
This is how the Lightsaber duel goes in Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 2. clash their sabers as "Duel of the Fates" starts playing (Luna takes on Nightmare Moon while Yuna does Sombra) King Sombra: cackles You really think a young foal like you can take me on? Yuna: Silence! 4 continue clashing their lightsabers as they come onto of one the outside balconies Nightmare Moon: I must say, your lightsaber skills are fantastic, Master Yoda taught you will. Princess Luna: Well, I've only just begun! lightsaber Sombra clashes his Dark saber against Yuna's as Yuna strain to hold it back King Sombra: Now, you will see, that Darkness can win! Princess Luna: Yuna! King Sombra: It's gonna take more than Vikings to Stop me or Nightmare Moon! And now you'll get yours! Princess Luna: pushes Nightmare Moon asside and then drives her lightsaber in King Sombra's back King Sombra: Ah! Princess Luna: off her Lightsaber and then Force throws Sombra's body over the side Not while I'm still stnding! then Nightmare Moon bucks Luna over the balcony Princess Luna: Aaah!! Yuna: MAMA!! then lands in the castle courtyard below as Yuna jumps down to her Princess Luna: groans Yuna: for a heart beat and still hears one Thank goodness. Nightmare Moon: cackles You little foal! You really think you could defeat me?! Your own mother couldn't even defeat me! Now, we shall finish this once and for all! down Nightmare Moon jumps down Yuna reactivates her Lightsaber and then draws the Lunar Saber at the same time Nightmare Moon: So, you have the Lunar Saber? Oh, how I've been searching for that saber for years! Once, I finish you, that Sbaer will be mine! her own lightsabers then charges forward and they clash their sabers 2 continue clashing their Sabers at different angles until then down one more clash and strain against each other Nightmare Moon: Is this how you want to die? then uses her magic to throw Yuna up and then she throws her against the wall Yuna: groans Have mercy! Please! PLEASE!! Nightmare Moon: There is no mercy. then Force lightning zaps her! Yuna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Princess Luna: Yuna! Stop it! Stop it! Nightmare Moon: This will teach you to banish us to Titan! zapping Yuna Yuna; in pain then a roar is heard as Toothless just from the balcony Toothless: ROAR!!!! then jumps onto Nightmare Moon and then throws her at the wall Nightstar jumps down and smacks Nightmare Moon with her tale Nightmare Moon: WHAT?! NIGHT FURIES?! ''' then tries to grab her lightsabers but Toothless blast her with a plasma blast Nightmare Moon: Uh! Nightstars fires a plasma blast Nightmare Moon: Gah! Hiccup: Now, you'll pay for haunting me and Yuna! jumps down Nightmare Moon: No! then shoves Hiccup asside Hiccup: Oh no! on a root on the side of the cliff Astrid: '''HICCUP!!! Nightmare Moon: cackles Not even a scrawny Viking can stop me now! Hiccup: then starts to focus his concentration really hard then the Lunar Saber shifts a little Princess Luna: Huh? Hiccup jumps up and uses the Force to grab the Lunar Saber and he activates it Nightmare Moon: WHAT!? Hiccup: YAAAAAHHH!!! and then slices Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon: UH!! Hiccup: Okay, you 2, send this demon over the side! and Nightstar both fire a plasma blast, which sends Nightmare Moon over the side of the cliff Nightmare Moon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then plumments down the cliff, revealing her split body Hiccup: panting Yuna: over the side They're gone! Astrid jumps down and helps Luna up Astird: You are alright? Princess Luna; Yes, I'm fine. Hiccup: the Lunar Saber Okay, I have offically gained a new respect for these light swords. it back to Yuna Astrid: Come here, you. him Yuna: You alright, Mama? Princess Luna: Yes. Come here. hug Nightstar comes up and nuzzles Yuna Yuna: It's okay, girl. I'm fine. Thanks to you, Toothless, and Hiccup. Astrid: Okay, if you ever find the time. You totally should teach us more about those light swords. Princess Luna: Sure, we'll try to find time to.... Princess Luna starts groaning Hiccup: Princess! What's wrong? Princess Luna: Hiro! Tia! She's coming! Princess Celestia: The foal? Princess Luna: Yes! Hiro: Celestia, put her in my cab! so Hiccup: Come on, Bud! on Toothless Astrid: whistles Stormfly! Yuna: Let's go girl! on Nightstar then flys down and Astrid hops on Hiro: To Canterlot! all race to Canterlot Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Lightsaber duel scenes Category:Duel Scenes